Seeds of the Future
by Sk2k52
Summary: Do to high demand, continuation of "Loss of hope"


2030AD - We are all thats left.  
  
The English have launched a full scale attack on the Americans and have launched many cruiser missles Smashing them into the heart of the Americans Military Power... Our Crushed Capital wich has bin hit with Nukes by the Americans... Rome... The British was able to take out what was left of Rome and was able to smash New Jersey ,But... the Americans retaliated... by attacking the Enlish have gave away the location of they're last   
  
states... The Americans Launched Nuke's at it... We are all thats left... We are the only hope left for this world...   
  
Epilogue  
  
Seeds of the Future  
  
2030AD September 10th 7:30pm  
  
The Emporer has given the order, its time to make one final counter attack, if this attack is successful, we can escape passed the island, too far for their missles to hit. After the Mission is reported as success, I will lead the civilians aswell as the majority of the army to a new home.  
  
2030AD September 11th 6:00am  
  
Its time, their satalites has been set to crash into their most populated cities, not only will this severly damage their weapon supply and cut their army by 1/5 it will also destroy their eye on the planet, they will loose all their eyes they kept on the planet. In 6 more hours, it shall hit, Their forces and civilians has started to ready themselves.  
  
2030AD Sept. 11th 11:45am  
  
He refused, he wouldnt leave, not as long as theres others alive still here, my Emporer, he chooses to stay and assist in the battles to cripple the Americans facilities. Im the new leader, he chose the seeds, and its me to plant them, the seeds of the future.  
  
2034AD Feb. 21st 7:00pm  
  
4 years has passed since we left into the sea, we have yet again set camp on another island, before we can set a more pernament camp this region must be scouted, to make sure its both safe and that theirs enough supplies in the region to survive.  
  
2034AD Mar. 7th 1:30pm  
  
The last of the scouts has alas returned, they have all brought good news, theres highly fertile land, theres large animal life, theres many iron deposits, good fishing and many ideal areas to fortify, this entire region is surrounded by mountains, they can only come by air, sea and 1 path to the north. We have already started building fortifications.  
  
2041 May 4th 7:30pm  
  
Guess what, this very minute I was born! Today im 30, how time flies. All housings are completed, all fortifications completed and we already got a decent army set up. Tommarow, the ship wich was sent to gain contact with the remants of the old empire shall return, we all cant wait to hear of the sitiuation of our brothers.  
  
2041 May 6th 4:00pm  
  
... Its late... it should have been back by now, I wonder whats has delayed them? I cant just wait, if they arent back by tomarrow, ill send a small armada to find them!  
  
2041 September 29th 12:32pm  
  
Its been awhile since the "incident", only 1 ship of the armada made it back... the defences are almost at maximum, theres whole armadas 20 miles away from land, patroling for any signs of the american armada, wich destroyed both the messenger boat and the small armada, they were taking their time and building up according to reports, the size of 4 medium sized armada there... if they attack, our new homeland will be infiltrated easily, and none of our armadas could stop them, our only hope is the submarine that was sent soon after the "incident" makes it back with what we need, this report has been kept secret from all non-army personel, I wont tell them , if they know, they will just live what could be their final days in fear.  
  
2041 October 2nd 1:42am  
  
The submarine has finally arrived, they brought with them 2 nukes from the last city we have in the old homeland, the report fallows...  
  
The Americans have decided to build up and make 1 swift attack at January 1st 1:00am.  
  
The military status of the old empire as fallows: Nukes 9, Military size 2 armies 1 small armada.  
  
Last Cities Names: Classified  
  
Cities Locations: Classified   
  
2041 December 19th 2:45am  
  
The submarine armada has arrived near the Americans armada, 9 Submarines, only 2 of them has a nuke and the rest are remote controled, both submarines have been instructed to attempt hitting the enemies armada with nukes, that should take out 80% of it, minimum, after the nukes goes off, the radiation will be too high to send and recieve radio signals for awhile, we wont know the status of the enemy armada till the submarines return.  
  
2042 January 1st 1:00am  
  
The Relinquish Wars has begun since my last entry, it was at this very minute that was planned to attack, but our nukes took out 98% of their armada! they were forced to retreat. During the hour that these reports been filed, a city full of survivors from the english army has been found on a island south of here, we quickly set up control and enforced control over it, the crime levels quickly dropped and the English revieled several other renegade cities of the English, things are looking up.   
  
The Relinquish Wars  
  
A War in effort by New Rome or "Nroe" as present name, to seize a city wich contains a massive amount of their nuke supply, estimating over 100 nukes resides in the city, plan of attack is using the new submarine transports to secretly drop in an army to attack while their armada is busy in the old empire searching for false reports of our sea army being there, and their land forces are being occupied by the remants of the old empire. Once the American nukes have been seized, their warheads will be replaced with a non-nuclear warhead, and launched into their armadas searching around the old empire.  
  
2050 May 4th 7:00pm  
  
Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me... this is indeed an happy birthday, the Americans has surrendered, all their forces has been disbanded, all their nukes and weaponry has been given to us, and all the slaves and their decendents has been freed. Reconstruction in the old empire would be impossible do to heavy nuclear radiation, the nuclear winter is estimated to show itself in 10 years, 10 more years till the rain turn to acid snow, shelters are pending built, and search parties looking for survivors have been spread to an extremly high built.  
  
2059 September 21st 2:00am  
  
I cannot sleep in this shelter, I know we found as many survivors, but far from all, many animals and wild life has aswell been sheltered, though very far from all of them, its sad to know so many inocent animals will die because of us...  
  
2060 January 1st 2:00pm  
  
Time flies when your having fun, but it goes a shitload slower when your not... in the end, the remants us, the remants of the english, mexicans and the americans will be all that survives of civilization, construction of space colonies have finished the first space colony, it wont be till weather conditions lightens up abit that civilians will begin transfer, this is our only hope of survival, none of the shelters will last more then 10 years to the acide rain. So begins our final journey... or is this just the begining? 


End file.
